


The Girl in The Foxes' Den

by catharticvillains



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Breeding, Choking, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Dark, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Guilty Pleasures, Hand & Finger Kink, Handcuffs, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sharing, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Thighs, Twins, Vaginal Fingering, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catharticvillains/pseuds/catharticvillains
Summary: A fox is only as sly as the eagle allows for it to be.Ushijima [Name] is playing a dangerous game: the game of kings and queens, of emperors and empresses. After her brother and King of Shiratorizawa disappears in combat, she is named Queen of Shiratorizawa at the tentative age of nineteen.With enemies surrounding her at every turn, she needs help wherever she can get it; she just doesn't expect it to be from the infamous twin kings of Inarizaki, Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu.Suspicious of her enemies turned allies, [Name] digs deeper into her brother's disappearance, unaware of the growing obsession--and infatuation--that threatens to destroy them all.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader/Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. prologue.

"WE'RE RUNNING OUT of time." Ushijima Wakatoshi's stern voice was like a crack of thunder in the bleak silence. The feathers of his eagle form ruffled slightly in the wind, forcing his older feathers to dislodge and flutter to the ground beneath the tree he perched in. "We haven't caught sight of them yet. They should have been passing through here hours ago."

Tendou trilled his agreement from below. His deep red feathers were more hidden in the dense spider lilies littering the small open space of the forest and so Ushijima had a hard time spotting him when he was hunkered down so deeply in them, feathers flattened down to his skull and spine. Even his tail, usually more jagged and spikier than any eagle he had known, was subdued, hidden by the delicate, curling arms of the flower petals.

"I don't even have a scent," the guard admitted after a moment. Ushijima could hear, rather than see, his companion tilting his head in frustration. "Which is strange, because there hasn't been a rain here in months. If they passed through we would have at least had a trail to hunt."

"Agreed." Ushijima's sharp golden eyes surveyed the treeline once more. Not even a leaf out of place. "Have you been in touch with Lord Akaashi at all since we left the palace?"

Tendou's head poked out of the flowers just a bit then, his yellow beak clacking open and closed in thought. "He and King Koutaro were accompanied by King Sawamura and Lord Sugawara to deal with the Empire of Nekoma in delegations this week. They wouldn't have heard anything either."

Ushijima's silence was answer enough.

"You think we've been had," Tendou realized with a startled chirp. He looked back up towards his king and superior with an open beak. "Who would dare?"

"I have my suspicions. But I'm not certain." Ushijima rose to his full height, shaking out his wings to release the stiffened muscles. The tree groaned under his weight and size, almost as large as the man was himself and just as tall. Tendou removed himself from the spider lilies and joined his commander upon the branch. "Tendou, head back to the palace and report to [Name]. I'm going to stay here and watch a bit more."

"Your Majesty!" Tendou blubbered, shifting back to his human form in surprise. Before he could fall out of the tree, Ushijima reached out with a clawed foot and snagged him by the back of his collar, yanking him steady with a strength that could rival a horse. "You know I can't leave you out here by yourself!"

Ushijima bristled. "It wasn't a suggestion."

The red haired male sighed and rubbed his face. It was pointless to argue with him when he got like this. The only one who would have a smidge of luck was [Name], and even then the puppy dog eyes weren't as devastating to him as they were to Iwaizumi Hajime, her dearest friend from the kingdom of Aoba Johsai. Tendou couldn't even reliably say he was immune to it, either.

"Fine," he huffed after a moment. "Fine. But if anyone asks, you sent me on an urgent mission and I had to return as fast as possible to report."

"Thank you, Tendou."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't mention it."

With a dash of feathers pushing through his skin and the quick morphing of bone, Tendou was gone, launching up through the canopy and bursting into the muggy sky. Ushijima watched until he vanished from sight, then turned his attention to the road they were watching previously.

Something hadn't seemed right to him ever since they had arrived. Tendou hadn't seemed to be aware of it, but the forest was dead silent; no forest was ever silent unless a predator was nearby. He'd had a hunch over the past few days that their target had been following them instead of approaching from the opposite direction.

Now was time to see if he was right.

Snapping open his wings, Ushijima prepared to glide down to the forest floor and hug the ground while he flew. As he angled downward, he almost missed the faint sound of a bowstring being drawn back, then the groan of wood dragging against the bow.

Archers.

An arrow broke clean through his wing before he had time to dodge. Ushijima heard the crack of bone before he felt it and agony seared through the appendage and spread throughout his body. He couldn't shift now; broken bones didn't translate well into a human form. Another arrow flew by and sunk into the tree, missing his other wing by inches.

The next one didn't.

It hit true into Ushijima's side, deep enough to send him sprawling down to the forest floor but not severe enough where he couldn't roll to his feet and puff up his feathers. There was little he could do with a broken wing and an arrow lodged in his side; he could only hope his attackers were within swiping distance of his talons before he fainted from blood loss.

He couldn't see them, but he could hear them shuffling around the underbrush. How hadn't he caught them before? Humans weren't exactly the quietest of creatures, especially in forests.

When one stepped out of the treeline, notching another arrow, he was disappointed to find that their faces were covered with masks and the clothes they wore gave little away. Not even their scents were similar to anything from other kingdoms.

He suddenly wished Tendou were here.

"Watch his talons," one of the bowmen said to another. He counted six in total, each one stepping cautiously around his heaving form and avoiding the reach of his legs. "Get too close and he'll behead you with them."

Clearly they knew of his notoriety on the battlefield. Ushijima shifted his weight, talons digging into the dirt and pulling up grass.

"The poison should kick in soon," the one farthest from him commented. Ushijima froze. He should have known. "It just needs a few more minutes to work."

Slowly, the giant eagle's sharp eyes turned toward the poisoner. He had his target now. Even if he couldn't get rid of all of them, he could prevent the poisoner from aiding them more.

The archer shouted in alarm when Ushijima moved. "Watch out!"

It was too late. Even injured, Ushijima was leagues faster than any human, and ripped his talons through his target's throat before any of them could knock their arrows and take him out.

Blood sprayed across his feathers and dribbled down the side of his beak. His victim gurgled beneath his feet, choking on their own blood and sputtering in shock, and weakly batted at his talons to no avail.

Ushijima's feathers rose off his back as he fixed the ringleader with a deadly, poison yellow stare.

"Who's next?"


	2. one. queen of shiratorizawa.

WHALE BONE HUGGED TIGHTLY at your ribcage, the silk ribbons of your corset pinching and pulling all of your body’s fat into your waist to the point where you could barely breathe past the stays. Bent over your vanity, fingers gripping the painted wood so firmly that your knuckles went white, you exhaled a shaky breath and pushed all of the air from your lungs as the maid pulled a final time. Tears squeezed past your lashes when she finished, adding an additional jerk to knot the bow tightly. You remained over the vanity even when she departed to your closet to retrieve a dress for you to wear for the evening, your breaths shallow and uneven. With each tiny inhale, you watched your chest—pushed past decent and bordering on obscene with the aid of extra fabric—rise and fall, and felt a red flush creep up your neck from the exertion.

“Your Highness, your dress for the morning.” You watched the maid lay a gorgeous gown upon the crushed velvet duvet on your bed through the mirror, the rich purple appearing like ripples of waves under the rays of sunlight peeking through your window. She patted it down and turned to face you, hands clasped primly in front of her like all the maids were taught, docile as if she hadn’t just forced you into a corset that was a few sizes too small for you. She’d dug that monstrosity out from your prepubescent teenage years and insisted you would fit into it. “You will be meeting with Sister Yui to discuss the rising number of—”

“I’m aware of what my schedule is,” you interrupted her, struggling to straighten your shoulders out to their fullest potential. There was an odd stiffness in your spine from the corset and you tried to appear as natural as possible, relaxing your abdominal muscles against the tight space. “What I want to know is news from my brother. Has there been any word from either he or Tendou?”

The maid had the nerve to shake her head and look disappointed for you rather than at you. You were offended that she had the gall to do it in front of you as well. “I’m afraid not, my lady. None of the messengers have been moved since yesterday.”

You stared at your face in the mirror and patted delicately at the perspiration dotting your forehead with a silk handkerchief. The room was hot—perhaps it was just you—and you were irritated. First with the maid, who had some spine on her to pity you, and now with your brother’s apparent lack of communication with the messengers. If Wakatoshi wasn’t seriously hurt, you were going to rip him a new one for ignoring all of your letters and indirectly putting you in charge of managing his affairs while he was away.

“Very well then.” Squinting in the mirror, you plucked at a stray hair near your eyebrow and fueled all of your inner rage into a placid mask of complacency and politeness. They should bow down on the ground and worship you for the effort it took to deal with the foolish people milling about you like clockwork. It certainly was an exhausting endeavor on its own. “And the harpies that are eating my breakfast on the veranda?”

The maid looked at you with quick, wide eyes. You just barely caught it in the mirror, loosely plucking at hairs that weren’t there, and lowered your hand to the vanity with a smug smile. You’d thought as much; it was far too quiet inside the palace for it to be just you and the staff present. There was someone else here, a multitude of someones, ones you hadn’t invited yourself. No, it was more likely that the woman who envisioned herself as Wakatoshi’s future Queen had invited herself and her entourage and simultaneously manipulated the entire staff into serving her as if she was the Queen. You could see the truth of it in the maid’s face.

You sighed and set down the tweezers in your hand, drumming your fingers against the vanity. Since you were already in a corset, there was no reason for you to make the torture you’d gone through worthless in the end, so you couldn’t wear one of the foreign dresses with gaping slashes from neck to navel just to shock them, but you had another plan in mind, one that would be equally as shocking, especially for a princess of your renown. You just had to show that try-hard Duke’s daughter what she would be competing against for the rest of her life: you.

For it to work, though… Your eyes went to the maid through the mirror again, contemplative, and she squirmed under your gaze. You needed the trust of the staff, which was obviously being swindled in that Duke’s daughter’s favor—they were all stupidly gullible when someone turned on the water works and begged for their help. No, you needed to get rid of her and do this on your own, or else they would warn them in advance.

“Leave,” you said airily, waving your hand towards the door and picking up a livid red shade of lipstick. The gold, spherical case cast your reflection back at you, as pristine as the day it had been gifted to you by the heir of the Haiba family, a famous producer of cosmetics among royalty. You were sure that Lev wouldn’t mind if you used his precious formula to put a gold digger in her place.

“I’m sorry?” The maid squeaked, then amended,”Your Highness?”

You turned around and raised your eyebrows, lipstick in one hand and the other pointing to the door. She just indirectly proved that she was obeying that bitch’s orders and not yours. “I told you to leave. Do I really need to repeat myself?”

“M-My Lady—”

“I said go,” you repeated, sauntering over to your fireplace and removing the sword mounted over it. It had been a gift from Wakatoshi, as avid a swordsman as ever, and still had a sharp edge to its blade. You had used it to cut off greedy fingers on more than one occasion and you had no issue with using it on a disrespectful maid’s face for questioning you.

She was gone before you even fully turned around. You heard her footsteps thumping against the marble floor in your room and outside the door, then down the hall, presumably to report to her new mistress how awful you were. Of course, your reputation as a meek, docile, and pacifistic woman was indestructible—no one would believe her even if she had solid proof. You and Wakatoshi had spread that little rumor yourselves, backed it up in public and in private, so no one would think twice about it, especially coming from a maid who had a lot to gain from slandering nobles.

This was how you worked. This was how Wakatoshi wanted you to work—to protect yourself from anyone who might wish to harm you or the kingdom. One wrong move and you could drag them down to the darkest pits of hell with no way to get out, wishing they were dead but completely at your mercy. You were Shiratorizawa’s trump card, their magnum opus; one wrong move against you was one wrong move against the entire kingdom.

And Kurotsuchi Yui had just made one disastrous move against you.

You had to admit, your plan would certainly raise eyebrows, but you were highly known for your adventures into fashion—it was all you wanted to do besides crush your enemies into smithereens—and, well, it wasn’t as if there weren’t more progressive kingdoms who wore equally as daring clothing in their day to day life. Shiratorizawa wasn’t one of them, but if you set your mind to it… It may just play a double edged sword.

Your plan cemented in your mind, you skipped over to your closet and immediately sought out your riding pants in the mess of silk, chiffon, and muslin. They were high quality, form hugging, and absolutely impolite to wear in normal company if you weren’t riding for the day, but it wasn’t as if you weren’t riding later on; you’d just have to ride your own horse to the orphanage instead of taking a carriage. It wasn’t something to complain about, your muscles needed the workout anyways. Desk work was so gentle on the body, Wakatoshi complained, and you seconded that thought.

Your riding pants secured, you scoured your closet for that one blouse you had been gifted by a notorious lingerie designer down in the red district during your routine checks to make sure everyone was abiding by the new tax laws in place. It had been so scandalous that you had tossed it in your trunk without a second thought, face flaming red (this was also when you were younger, you would have never been so ashamed if it were recent). But now, you were going to put it to good use, and you prayed it still looked like it would fit. 

Pulling it out from the almost back of your closet, hidden behind absolute mammoth dresses from a time of ballgowns and petticoats, you grinned at your triumphant discovery, marveling in the delicate lace hem and high collar. It was as gorgeous as you remembered it and the perfect weapon to teach Yui a lesson.

Only… You stared at the collar of the shirt and the deep identical slashes in the arms to expose your shoulders, as well as cutouts in the sides to flash your hips to the world. Isn’t it a little too revealing?

It was too late now to back out of your plan, however. You had at least another twenty minutes before breakfast was over and the women scattered to various parts of the castle to conduct their own little ‘tours’ as if they were supposed to be there. You left your hair alone, as it was fine after running a brush through it, and only wore the smallest amount of makeup because you had an impression to make. Wakatoshi had told you that you looked intimidating when you wore a full face of make-up and wondered what your eagle form would be if you ever got it.

As you got dressed, you had to wonder if you would ever get your eagle form at all. Wakatoshi had gotten his at an early age, but that was typical for the men in your family. The women got theirs around eighteen or so, but you had yet to get yours, already in your twenties. You’d always wanted to experience the joy of flying, hearing stories from soldiers about how it felt to soar through the skies, and while Wakatoshi was more than happy to take you flying, it just wasn’t the same. It was your only disappointment to your mother in your entire life, one she never got over even on her deathbed. Your father was more considerate about it, having been born outside of Shiratorizawa, and treated you like he treated Wakatoshi: like his child. Your mother was not so kind.

You tugged the shirt over your head and let it settle over your body in a rush of fabric. It was tight and form fitting, not what you had expected from it off of the hanger, and somehow held the high collar in place. You couldn’t actually see the corset through it or the gaps in the sides, but you could tell you were wearing one by the way your chest was supported. Overall, it looked new, like you’d intended, and the complete opposite of the trends going on at the moment. If you could turn the tides, that would be just another thing to rub in Yui’s face.

Content with your choice, you tugged on your riding boots and strode out the door, snatching up your riding crop and leather gloves on the way out. You pulled your gloves on as you walked down the hall, clenching and unclenching your fists to break in the slightly new leather. There were no guards or maids in sight as you sauntered down the hallways; you could make out the faint laughter coming from the veranda, each high pitched cackle sounding suspiciously like Yui. Her laugh reminded you of a duck; cuck, cuck, cuck in the back of her throat, never from her chest, and it irritated both you and Wakatoshi whenever you heard it in polite company.

When you stepped out onto the veranda, you realized where all of your guards and maids had vanished to. They stood catering Kurotsuchi Yui and her group of crones, guarding them as if there was some threat to be had against their person, the only one of which was you if you could get your hands around one of their pretty little necks.

“And then I—Oh!” Yui noticed you as she was doing a cursory sweep of the women to make sure they were laughing along with her. The slight trepidation that crept in her voice had you smiling internally; you were the one in charge with Wakatoshi gone. “[Name], I didn’t think you were going to join us. I thought you had joined King Ushijima on his scouting retinue.”

That was an awful excuse and she knew it. There was always an Ushijima at Shiratorizawa when one was away, even a fool knew that. She was digging for crumbs of a reason and failing.

“Of course I wasn’t,” you blinked innocently. You took the only empty chair at the other end of the table, across from Yui at the head, and crossed your legs to rest your riding crop over your knee. “I don’t know where you got that idea from. I also don’t know where you got the idea that you’re welcome here.”

The girls sitting around Yui squirmed in their seats while Yui herself fumed.

“I’m the future Queen,” she informed, red flushing into her cheeks. “Everyone says so.”

“Do they really?” You deadpanned, reaching over and snatching up a piece of fruit from a platter. It was from the royal garden, an even greater offense; she was being served like a royal in the family. Your mother was rolling over in her grave at the slight. “It makes no difference to me because in the end, you’ll never be queen if I have a say in it. And you know I do, Yui.”

She was completely silent, glowering at you from across the table because she knew you were right.

“Anyway.” You tilted a glass of wine around, watching the dark red liquid swirl against the sides. “All of the maids who are here, you’re fired. Gather your things immediately and make your way to the royal gold minister and get your last pay. Knights, return to the barracks and switch out with the Elite Knights under the conception of manipulation.”

With that, you had effectively upped the rigidity of the palace and simultaneously stripped Yui of all of her support and backing in one fell swoop, just like an Ushijima should. She was shaking with anger when the maids and knights began their melancholy walk back inside the palace to make their way to their respective areas. 

“It was nice seeing you, Yui.” You stood up and smiled, gathering your riding crop and turning towards the building where your horse was being housed. “Hopefully I don’t have to see you again.”

The threat underlying it went unsaid: you would do worse next time.

Laughter bubbling up in your throat, you bit your lips and made your way to the stalls, the stablehand saddling up your gorgeous Perlino mare that Wakatoshi had gotten you for your fifteenth birthday. She was vicious and maternal and the best friend a girl could ask for; she had a slight biting issue with men, but that wasn’t something you felt like fixing. If anything, you encouraged it, relishing in the shocked expressions of the men who tried to impress you by showing you how to ‘handle’ a horse. It was the highlight of your day.

As you were riding towards the orphanage, a pair of Elite Knights at your side, you looked up in the sky and spotted an unusual number of eagle shifters soaring through the clouds at a breakneck pace. Assuming it was just Wakatoshi returning from his trip, you looked back down and focused on heading to the orphanage, unaware of the world shattering news that they carried with them…

And the announcement of the new Queen of Shiratorizawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is late getting to ao3 because i posted on tumblr first and assumed i posted it here too. that was completely my bad and i apologize for it; hopefully i can get another chapter out to make up for it. <3

**Author's Note:**

> please pay attention to the tags. for the love of god please read them.
> 
> my tumblr (catharticvillains) is always open for haikyuu requests.


End file.
